


Getting {Three}Some

by Axelex12



Category: Dead or Alive (Video Games)
Genre: Bed Sex, Bedroom Sex, Bisexual Female Character, Blow Jobs, Come Shot, Cowgirl Position, Creampie, F/F, F/M, Femdom, French Kissing, Hand Jobs, Kissing, Lap Sex, Large Cock, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Sex Positions, Older Woman/Younger Man, One Shot, Oral Sex, Penis In Vagina Sex, Post-Coital Cuddling, Simultaneous Orgasm, Sleeping Together, Threesome, Threesome - F/F/M, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 02:47:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29200083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Axelex12/pseuds/Axelex12
Summary: Lisa Hamilton/Tina Armstrong/OMC
Relationships: Lisa Hamilton | La Mariposa/Original Character(s), Tina Armstrong/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 2





	Getting {Three}Some

Jake was pushed back on his bed by Tina as her and Lisa crawled on it before slowly and sexily removing their swimsuits. He watched as their supple breasts were finally released from their confines with their nipples hardening as he then looked lower to their shaved pussies and tight and plump asses.

"Looks like seeing that got you more revved up." Tina said as she took hold of his shaft stroking it making him groan in her grasp. He then looked on as both of them leaned to the head and licked it.

"Oh fuck!" He groaned from their tongues licking his shaft as he held onto the sheets beneath him. Their tongues were so skilled and the way they worked in tandem told him they had done this act before. He then watched as they took turns taking it into their mouths. "Oh God!"

They giggled as they alternated with Tina holding his rod while Lisa sucked on it and then they would trade off.

"How's that feel, baby?" Lisa asked stroking and fondling his balls while Tina sucked him off. "Do you like our team effort?"

"Yes, p-please keep going." He moaned as he tried to resist cumming to quickly. He wanted to savor their mouths a bit more.

They both did just that as Tina stroked him more while Lisa sucked on his rod more before they felt him twitch as Lisa removed her mouth as they began to lash their tongues out against his head making him moan as he was close.

"Go ahead, honey!" Tina told him as she continued lashing her tongue with Lisa. "Cum for us!"

He moaned loudly before shooting a huge load all over their faces with some getting in their mouths and hair. They both moaned and licked what they could, but there was a lot.

"Shit, never came that hard before." He panted.

"Well maybe it takes a couple of beauties like us to let that happen." Lisa smirked as she stroked him seeing him still hard. "Guess it'll take us a while to make this beast go down."

"We have all the time we need." Tina smirked as she crawled to her male boy toy and kissed him softly.

Jake's eyes widened before he kissed back. He hadn't kissed a girl in a while after his break up and from what he could tell Tina was a way better kisser than his bitch of an ex. He felt her tongue slid on his lips asking for permission to enter as he opened his mouth letting her tongue in as they battled for dominance.

Tina then raised her hips up as Lisa watched as she sunk her pussy down onto his cock making them both moan out as they broke their kiss. 

"Hmm you feel so big inside me." Tina said with that sexy look in her eyes. 

"And you're so fucking tight." Jake moaned as her inner walls squeezed him tightly. 

Tina smirked before she went up before slamming herself down again as they both cry out loudly before she started to bounce up and down on his dick.

"Fuck! It's so big and thick! I can feel it deep in me!" Tina shouted as she fucked herself on it harder. 

Jake moaned and groaned from how tight she was and how fast she was going before he looked at her huge tits bouncing in front of his face. He always found them delectable whenever he had watched her fight in those skimpy outfits and the fact he ran into them earlier made him crave them more.

"Go ahead, Jakey." Tina panted bouncing on him faster. "Suck on them. They're yours."

He didn't need to respond as he placed his face between them before he started to suck on her nipples and grope them with his hands. Tina only moaned and screamed louder from this as Lisa watched rubbing herself turned on as her best friend was fucking this young hung stud and she couldn't wait til it was inside her.

Jake kept sucking on Tina's tits before he felt himself twitch inside of her as he moaned while Tina looked down at him feeling it as well.

"Don't hold back, cowboy." She said to him. "Go ahead and fill me up!"

Jake groaned at that as he shoved as far as he could go before yelling as his orgasm came hard and he filled up Tina's insides with cum. Tina screamed feeling his load spill inside of her pussy and flood her insides. This only insured her own orgasm would be just as intense as she came all over his cock.

They both panted after their orgasms subsided before Tina removed herself from Jake's dick, their join releases leaking from her abused love tunnel. Tina laid by him before she turned his head and kissed him again.

"Hmm, that was wonderful, sugar." She smiled. "I may need to do that again with you."

Jake felt himself stir again signaling he couldn't wait to fuck her again, but he had someone else at the moment.

"Well you'll have to wait, Tina." Lisa crawled over turning Jake's head to her. "Cause he's going to need to tend to me right now." She leaned down kissing him as she moved her tongue around his mouth.

Jake kissed back before he flipped them over making Lisa yelped before she smirked at him as he lined himself up and then plunged into cunt before thrusting inside of her as she laid their and moaned.

"Oh fuck! Yeah that's it, baby!" Lisa cried out as she held onto his shoulders. "Fuck me just like that!"

He went away harder and faster as he leaned down and sucked on her breasts like he had Tina's making Lisa moan more. His hand reached up and grabbed on to one of Tina's tits as he fondled it making her moan also.

"Oh yeah." Tina moaned. "I don't know why any girl would've left you." He looked at her as he kept going at Lisa's pussy. "Hitomi told us about your ex and she's fucking dumb for leaving you."

"I'll say." Lisa moaned as she felt her climax coming. "Especially with this bitch breaker you got between your legs. Now how about you finish this up?"

He sped up as he felt himself getting closer to climax as he went harder before he groaned and pushed in one final time. He came hard inside of Lisa as she screamed from it and came as well. Their climaxes were hard as he filled her up like he had Tina and she came all over his cock.

"Man." Jake panted as he pulled out letting his cum leak from her. "I still haven't cum like that before."

"Like Lisa said." Tina pressed against him from behind with her head on his shoulder and her breasts to his back. "It takes a couple of beauties to do that."

Lisa panted before pressing to his front her chest pressing to his and her head on his other shoulder. "That's right and it takes a stud like you to make us beauties cum like that."

"Well I'm just glad I could be of help." Jake blushed smiling a bit from that. He never got praise from his bitchy ex since he was certain she's never been satisfied by anyone and never will be.

Tina and Lisa both looked down seeing his cock still hard and ready for more. They both smirked seductively.

"Well baby I think we still have work to do." Tina pressed tighter to him as she licked his ear making him shudder.

"That's right." Lisa pressed tighter also. "Let's see how long you can go."

Jake shuddered more from this before pushing Lisa on her back and them forcing Tina on top of her before he thrust into her and pumped inside of her before shoving into Lisa and then alternating between them both. They both screamed in pleasure as he switched between them.

"Fuck yes! Yes!" Tina screamed holding onto Lisa as their tits were mashed together.

They both experienced multiple orgasms and so much pleasure as Jake had kept going while he was trying to drain his full balls. After about two hours he pulled out of Tina's very used cunt as it leaked out his cum and dripped to Lisa's equally cum packed pussy with both girls panting and covered in sweat.

"Oh God. I feel full." Lisa panted as she saw Jake's flagged member as he was panting.

"Guess that did it." Tina panted with a tired smirked. "You managed to drain yourself and pleased us immensely, Jakey."

"Glad to help." Jake panted as he looked outside. The sun was starting to set as he saw the time was now 6 pm. "Wow, didn't know it was that long."

They both giggled as they untangled from each other as they crawled to him sitting him up right and hugged him close. His body between their breasts

"Time flies when you're fucking like horny animals." Tina joked as she played with his hair. "Hopefully this helped you forget that ex of yours."

"It did and I feel much more relaxed now." Jake said to her.

"Glad we could help, Jake sweetie." Lisa smiled as she leaned on his shoulder. "We were glad to help you forget and relax." She leaned to his ear and whispered sexily. "And help ourselves relax as well."

He shuddered from her sexy tone before he felt himself pushed back on the mattress as they looked down at him deviously.

"And now that we helped you and you made us feel so good, sweetie pie it seems fair we should reward you." Tina smirked.

"The two hours wasn't reward enough?" He asked them.

"Oh no. We feel you may need a little more thanks." Lisa said. "And since your dick seems tired this one will have to be performed just on your face."

"What do you mean by...?" He wondered before getting it as he saw them leaning down. "Oh that's what you mean."

"Pucker up, sexy." They both said before they tackled him down on the mattress kissing him. 

A little while later, the three of them were now exhausted. Tina and Lisa were too tired to go back to their rooms, so instead they were snuggled up by Jake sleeping. 

Jake himself was still mostly awake and buzzing a bit. Not just from the sex he had with both of these fine beauties, but from what they left him with. His face and neck were completely covered in lipstick from them both along with two sets on his lips.

They both snuggled closer to him as their hands were by his dick as he kept a firm grip on their asses making them moan in their sleep. He sighed happily.

'I think I'll definitely be enjoying my time here a lot if there's anything else like this.' He thought drifting off to sleep with both of them close to him.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave Kudos.


End file.
